The present invention relates to apparatus for cushioning the impact of one telescopic member of a hydraulic jack against another.
Multi-stage, single acting hydraulic jacks, such as used as lift jacks on lift trucks and the like, are permitted to retract under free-fall conditions when supporting relatively heavy loads. Occasionally, the telescopically disposed members of the jack impact against each other at the bottom of their strokes with sufficient force to cause an undesirable noise and even structural damage to the jack.